Saison 4 (Riverdale)
La Saison 4 de Riverdale sera diffusée dès le 9 octobre 2019 sur la CW, puis le lendemain sur Netflix France. La série a été créée par Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa d'après les personnages d'Archie Comics. les premières infos * La saison 4 sera diffuser le 9 octobre 2019 aux Etats Unis sur la CW. * Le premier épisode sera centré sur Fred Andrews, pour expliquer pourquoi il ne sera plus là tout en rendant hommage à l'acteur Luke Perry qui l'incarnait. L'épisode se déroulera un 4 juillet jour de fête nationale américaine. ** Shannen Doherty qui était le couple phare de 90210 : Berverly Hills avec Luke Perry sera dans l'épisode qui lui rend hommage. * On verra à quoi correspond le flashforward vu dans le dernière épisode de la saison 3. Veronica, Betty et Archie, autour d'un feu, choqués qui veulent cacher quelque chose de monstrueux qui est arrivé. Betty demande à Archie de brûler le bonnet de Jughead qu'il ne quitte qu'à de très rares occasions. * On devrait aussi en savoir plus sur l'agent Charles Smith qui est apparu récemment. * Betty travaillera avec son frère Charles Smith pour le FBI, afin de retrouver leur mère Alice et la Ferme. Jughead les rejoindra. * Il va y avoir beaucoup de scènes sur la dernière année au lycée. Mad Dog rejoint l'école et sera un Bulldog, on découvrira son véritable nom. Il y aura plein de scènes de football, de cheerleading, de bals... * Il y aura une nouvelle fois un épisode musical. Mais il devrait y avoir aussi d'autres chansons dans le cours de la saison. * Il y aura une nouvelle fois un épisode flashback, mais il sera à une autre période. * Il y aura un épisode spécial Halloween. C'est l'épisode 4 et quelqu'un va mourir (mais pas Archie, Betty, Veronica et Jughead). * Cheryl et Veronica vont s'associer dans une aventure épique. * Betty va se reconnecter à Kevin, même si cela sera compliqué car il ne veut plus parler de la Ferme. (l'épisode 2) * Veronica va beaucoup penser à son futur. Elle tentera de protéger Jughead des types de personnes qu'il va rencontrer à ses cours préparatoires à l'université. * L'histoire du Flashforward est directement liée à l'école de Jughead. * Cole Sprouse indique qu'il avait tourné une scène en fin de saison 3 où il cédait les Serpents à Toni Topaz. Mais que la scène a été coupée car ils ont décidé de prendre une autre direction et Jughead reste donc le chef. * L'épisode 3 sera vraiment centré sur la Ferme, et cet arc pourrait bien se refermer là. * Le Mystère du Flashforward sera pendant la première moitié de saison, et il y aura des flashforwards durant les épisodes pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Le milieu de la saison il y aura cette fameuse nuit, puis le reste de la saison sera les répercutions de ce qui s'est passé. * Cheryl a la garde des jumeaux Juniper et Dagwood. * Hiram va vouloir se venger du fait que Veronica l'a mis en prison et dans l'épisode 2 il lui envoie des paparazzi. * Molly Ringwald reprend son rôle de Mary Andrews de façon plus régulière, car après le décès de Fred il faut un adulte à la maison. * Une ancienne relation sentimentale de Kevin va revenir. * On va en savoir plus sur le passé de Toni. Nouveaux personnages * M. Honey : (incarnait par Kerr Smith) "un peu cinglé qui adopte une ligne plus dure avec les étudiants cette année, en particulier avec les personnes âgées" * Mr. Chipping : (incarnait par Sam Witwer) "Beau, élégant et cool, M. Chipping enseigne la création littéraire dans une prestigieuse école préparatoire située près de Riverdale. Il recrute Jughead pour son séminaire et, même s'il inspire éminemment ses étudiants, il y a une obscurité cachée loin sous la surface... " Musical thumb|left"Après les débâcles précédentes de" Carrie "et" Heathers ", Kevin Keller a décidé de raviver la tradition de Riverdale High d'accueillir un spectacle de variétés! Mais quand M. Honey lui interdit de jouer un numéro de "Hedwig and the Angry Inch", Kevin et notre gang se rallie à leur principal - en interprétant chacun un numéro de «Hedwig», transformant le Variety Show en une comédie musicale à part entière qui, comme toujours, reflète la vie intérieure et les luttes de nos personnages. Et au milieu de tout le drame, un interdit "Showmance" commence à fleurir ... " Synopsis à définir Casting |-|Réguliers= RD-S4-Archie-Andrews-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'Archie Andrews' (K.J. Apa)|link=Archie Andrews RD-S4-Betty-Cooper-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'Betty Cooper' (Lili Reinhart)|link=Betty Cooper RD-S4-Veronica-Lodge-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'Veronica Lodge' (Camila Mendes)|link=Veronica Lodge RD-S4-Jughead-Jones-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'Jughead Jones' (Cole Sprouse)|link=Jughead Jones RD-S4-Hermione-Lodge-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'Hermione Lodge' (Marisol Nichols)|link=Hermione Lodge RD-S4-Cheryl-Blossom-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'Cheryl Blossom' (Madelaine Petsch)|link=Cheryl Blossom RD-Caps-3x03-As-Above-So-Below-107-Josie.jpg|'Josie McCoy' (Ashleigh Murray) Uniquement 4#01|link=Josie McCoy RD-S4-Hiram-Lodge-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'Hiram Lodge' (Mark Consuelos)|link=Hiram Lodge RD-S4-Kevin-Keller-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'Kevin Keller' (Casey Cott)|link=Kevin Keller RD-S4-Reggie-Mantle-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'Reggie Mantle' (Charles Melton)|link=Reggie Mantle RD-S4-Toni-Topaz-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'Toni Topaz' (Vanessa Morgan)|link=Toni Topaz RD-S4-FP-Jones-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'FP Jones' (Skeet Ulrich)|link=FP Jones RD-S4-Alice-Cooper-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|'Alice Cooper' (Mädchen Amick)|link=Alice Cooper |-|Apparitions Spéciales= Riverdale-quel-hommage-pour-Luke-Perry-Shannen_Doherty.png|'Conductrice sauvée par Fred' (Shannen Doherty) épisode 4#01|link=Shannen Doherty Katykeene008.jpg|'Katy Keene' (Lucy Hale) épisode du 5 (US) ou 6 (FR) Février|link=Katy Keene |-|Invités= RD-Caps-2x06-Death-Proof-14-Penelope.png|'Penelope Blossom' (Nathalie Boltt)|link=Penelope Blossom RD-Caps-3x02-Fortune-and-Men's-Eyes-135-Tom.jpg|'Thomas Keller' (Martin Cummins)|link=Thomas Keller RD-Caps-3x02-Fortune-and-Men's-Eyes-136-Sierra.jpg|'Sierra McCoy' (Robin Givens)|link=Sierra McCoy Season_1_Episode_11_To_Riverdale_and_Back_Again_Clifford.png|'Clifford Blossom' (Barclay Hope)|link=Clifford Blossom RD-Caps-2x12-The-Wicked-and-The-Divine-63-Hal.png|'Hal Cooper' (Lochlyn Munro)|link=Hal Cooper Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mary_at_the_shoppe.png|'Mary Andrews' (Molly Ringwald)|link=Mary Andrews RD-Promo-3x08-Outbreak-08-Jellybean.jpg|'Jellybean Jones' (Trinity Likins)|link=Jellybean Jones RD-Caps-2x12-The-Wicked-and-The-Divine-73-Pop-Tate.png|'Pop Tate' (Alvin Sanders)|link=Pop Tate Season_1_Episode_8_The_Outsiders_Rose.jpg|'Rose Blossom' (Barbara Wallace)|link=Rose Blossom RD-Caps-3x02-Fortune-and-Men's-Eyes-60-Mad-Dog.jpg|'Mad Dog' (Eli Goree)|link=Mad Dog RD-Caps-3x22-Survive-The-Night-116-Charles.png|'Charles Smith' (Wyatt Nash)|link=Charles Smith Marty_Mantle.png|'Marty Mantle' (Matthew Yang King)|link=Marty Mantle Season_1_Episode_10_The_Lost_Weekend_The_Law_Offices_of_Paul_Sowerberry._Esq_2.png|'Paul Sowerberry' (Robert Moloney)|link=Paul Sowerberry Riverdale-season-4-episode-2-principal-mr-honey-kerr-smith.jpg|'M. Honey' (Kerr Smith)|link=Honey EF4uEDrWwAERcsX.jpg|'M. Chipping' (Sam Witwer)|link=M. Chipping RD-Caps-4x04-Halloween-23-Jonathan.png|'Jonathan' (Alex Barima)|link=Jonathan RD-Caps-4x03-Dog-Day-Afternoon-32-Bret.png|'Bret Weston Wallis' (Sean Depner)|link=Bret Weston Wallis Donna_Sweett.png|'Donna Sweett' (Sarah Desjardins)|link=Donna Sweett Season_1_Episode_5_Heart_of_Darkness_Coach_Clayton_about_to_chose_team_captain.png|'Coach Clayton' (Colin Lawrence)|link=Coach Clayton RD-Caps-4x04-Halloween-25-Joan.png|'Joan Berkeley' (Doralynn Mui)|link=Joan Berkeley RD-Caps-3x01-Labor-Day-69-Fangs-Fogarty.jpg|'Fangs Fogarty' (Drew Ray Tanner)|link=Fangs Fogarty RD-Promo-3x22-Apocalypto-05-Edgar.jpg|'Edgar Evernever' (Chad Michael Murray)|link=Edgar Evernever RD-Promo-3x03-As-Above-So-Below-06-Evelyn.jpg|'Evelyn Evernever' (Zoé De Grand Maison)|link=Evelyn Evernever RD-Caps-4x04-Halloween-45-Dodger.png|'Dodger' (Juan Riedinger)|link=Dodger RD-Caps-4x04-Halloween-12-Moose.png|'Moose Mason' (Cody Kearsley)|link=Moose Mason RD-Caps-2x10-The-Blackboard-Jungle-30-Polly.png|'Polly Cooper' (Tiera Skovbye)|link=Polly Cooper RD-Caps-4x04-Halloween-113-Eddie.png|'Eddie' (Ajay Friese)|link=Eddie RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-55-Mr.-Weatherbee.png|'Waldo Weatherbee' (Peter Bryant)|link=Waldo Weatherbee Hermosa.png|'Hermosa Lodge' (Mishel Prada)|link=Hermosa Lodge Francis_dupont_jr..png|'Francis J. Dupont' (Malcolm Stewart)|link=Francis J. Dupont Frank-andrews-riverdale.png|'Frank Andrews' (Ryan Robbins)|link=Frank Andrews RD-Caps-4x09-Tangerine-46-Forsythe.png|'Forsythe Pendleton Jones' (Timothy Webber)|link=Forsythe Pendleton Jones Appleyard.jpg|'Melle Appleyard' (Emily Tennant)|link=Appleyard |-|Secondaires= RD-Caps-3x06-Manhunter-73-Dr.-Curdle.jpg|'Dr. Curdle Jr.' (Bernadette Beck)|link=Curdle Jr. RD-S3-Peaches-'N-Cream.png|'Peaches 'N Cream' (Bernadette Beck)|link=Peaches 'N Cream Rvds4-8x12-1187860.jpeg|'Vic' (Bruce Blain)|link=Vic Rvds4-8x12-1187860.jpeg|'Granpa Artie' (Paul Jarrett)|link=Arthur Andrews Season 1 Episode 10 The Lost Weekend Smithers.png|'Smithers' (Tom McBeath)|link=Smithers RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-128-Jason.png|'Jason Blossom' (Trevor Stines)|link=Jason Blossom RD-Caps-2x12-The-Wicked-and-The-Divine-39-Ben.png|'Ben Button' ''(Moses Thiessen)|link=Ben Button RD-Caps-2x11-Le_champion_de_lutte-01-Mrs_Haggly.png|'Mme Haggly' (Glynis Davies)|link=Haggly RD-Caps-4x03-Dog-Day-Afternoon-58-Ms-Bell.png|'Doris Bell' (Marion Eisman)|link=Doris Bell RD-Caps-4x02-Fast-Times-at-Riverdale-High-37-Photographer.png|'Louie' (Marcus Zane)|link=Louie Gouverneur_Donald_Dooley.png|'Gouverneur Donald Dooley' (Fred Henderson)|link=Donald Dooley Betty_flashback_ép_62.png|'Betty Cooper' (Hannah Bos)|link=Betty Cooper Épisodes Développement * Le 1er février 2019, le patron de la chaîne CW annonce le renouvellement de la série pour une quatrième saison. [https://comicbook.com/tv-shows/2019/01/31/riverdale-season-4-renewal-the-cw-archie-comics/ Renouvellement pour une saison 4 - comicbook.com] * C'est la première saison de Riverdale qui n'a pas Luke Perry (Fred Andrews) au casting, suite au décès de l'acteur en mars 2019. Le premier épisode sera un hommage à la fois à l'acteur et au personnage. * Première saison aussi sans la participation de Ashleigh Murray dans le rôle de Josie McCoy, puisqu'elle est partis dans le spin-off "Katy Keene". * Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de crossover entre Katy Keene et Riverdale. Mais il a était dit que si c'était le cas se serait plus un personnage de Riverdale qui irait à New York dans la série Katy Keene. (rappelons que Katy Keene se passe plusieurs années après Riverdale) Mais pour le moment aucune annonce à part que c'est fortement probable que ça arrive. * Les dates de tournages de la saison 4 sont : 8 Juillet 2019 au 4 Avril 2020. * L'acteur canadien Juan Riedinger a rejoint le casting en tant que Nemesis d'Archie, Dodger. Médias Galerie RVD4_Archie.jpg RVD4_Betty.jpg RVD4_Veronica.jpg RVD4_Jughead.jpg RVD4_Hermione.jpg RVD4_Cheryl.jpg RVD4_Hiram.jpg RVD4_Kevin.jpg RVD4_Toni.jpg RVD4_Reggie.jpg RVD4_FP.jpg RVD4_Alice.jpg RVD4_Mary.jpg D_EBtAjWkAEtCag.jpg D_DeS88VAAU9C62.jpg D9cCwCCW4AA4QKz.png RD-S4-Archie-Andrews-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Betty-Cooper-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Veronica-Lodge-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Jughead-Jones-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Hermione-Lodge-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Cheryl-Blossom-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Hiram-Lodge-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Kevin-Keller-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Toni-Topaz-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Reggie-Mantle-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-FP-Jones-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Alice-Cooper-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Promotional-Poster-Veronica-Archie.jpg RD-S4-Promotional-Poster-Hiram-Hermione-Alice-FP.jpg RD-S4-Promotional-Poster-Kevin-Veronica-Jughead-Archie-Betty-Reggie-Cheryl-Toni.jpg RD-S4-Promotional-Poster-Cheryl-Toni.jpg Vidéos Trailer Riverdale Season 4 Trailer (HD) Riverdale Season 4 NY Comic-Con Trailer (HD) Interviews Riverdale Season 4 Preview Comic-Con 2019 TVLine Comic-Con 2019 The Cast of Riverdale Gives Season 4 Relationship Updates 'Riverdale' Stars Cole Sprouse, Lili Reinhart & Cast Join Us LIVE SDCC 2019 Entertainment Weekly KJ Apa, Camila Mendes, Lili Reinhart, Cole Sprouse and Madelaine Petsch Talk Riverdale Cliffhanger The ‘Riverdale’ Cast Goes Off the Rails Talking Bughead, Varchie, and Season 4 'Riverdale' Cast Talks Relationships, Theories & Archie's Shirtless Moments in Season 4 MTV News Riverdale SDCC 2019 K.J. Apa (Archie Andrews) Riverdale SDCC Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa Riverdale SDCC Cole Sprouse (Jughead Jones) Comic-Con 2019 Riverdale interview with Camila Mendes Riverdale SDCC Lili Reinhart (Betty Cooper) Riverdale SDCC Madelaine Petsch ( Cheryl Blossom) Riverdale panel Comic Con 2019 Riverdale Cast Preview Season 4 SDCC 2019 SYFY WIRE Références en:Season 4 (Riverdale) Catégorie:Saisons Riverdale